Friday the 13th: Camp Blood Reopens
by Marner
Summary: A group of people go to Camp Crystal Lake in hopes of a mental recovery. However, they are in for a big surprise. Dedicated to Miss Queen B, for being a great friend. Complete!
1. Camp Cyrstal Lake Reopens

"Running, that's what I'm doing, running through the thick trees of the forest surrounding me. That man, he came to our camp. He came, the psycho. We took him in, and now everyone's missing. I carefully walk inside the cabin, slowly going through the door. '

"They're there, their bodies hanging from the ceiling, and their blood dripping into buckets. He's mad because I don't want to eat them. He thinks I don't appreciate what he's done. No, no, no!'

"Wake up. Wake up! Wake up Janine. It's all right now, you're here with me," Dr. Morris reassures Janine.

"Oh, oh yea," she responds trying to re-center herself. "Why do we always have to go through this? I can't take it too much longer."

"I'm sorry, but we have to learn about your past before we can progress into the future."

"Well, it's my mind you're toying with. You'd better know what you're doing."

Dr Morris stands up and walks over to the window to pull up the shades. "I think your making progress one way or another. I'm very proud of how far you've come."

"Great," Janine replies sarcastically.

Dr. Morris walks over to his desk and pulls out a small stack of papers. "Look, you have to go out and face your past. It'll do you wonders to go out camping-"

"No!" Janine automatically interrupts. "I will never go to any camp, not after what I've been through."

Dr. Morris takes his seat behind his desk. "Listen, there's a Dr. who has opened up a new program to help people recover after major traumas like yours. You'll be with others who are also suffering from past fears, and will be with great doctors."

"Sounds like a mental institution."

"Janine, please. I can only do so much here. Won't you give this a try?"

Janine sighs and stands up. She walks over to a bookcase resting against the wall. "If I were to go, what would I expect to find?" She pulls out a book entitles Unsolved Superstitious Crimes of the Past and Present.

"Well, a loving and encouraging environment. I've had others go to this program before, and it has worked wonders for them. Why not see what it could do for you?" Dr. Morris watches Janine carefully. "I'm only trying to be helpful."

"I'm sure you are," Janine says and turns to look at the Dr. "Well, I guess I'll go. After all, nothing else has worked before."

"That's the spirit! I submit the paperwork; you won't have to do a thing. Trust me; it'll be a memorable experience."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Of course I do Beth," Tommy responds turning down a dirt path. "It is around here somewhere."

"What do you think about this summer job? I mean is it really worth it?" Beth asks watching the trees go past her.

"Of course it is. We're getting paid 1,000 just to look after some nutcases in the woods. It'll be no problem at all, plus we'll be alone together."

"That's all you ever think about isn't it?"

"You know it babe," he giggles and glances at Beth's thighs, then back at the road. He finally notices a large tree that has fallen in the middle of the road. He pulls to an immediate stop.

"Hey, a little warning would be nice," Beth response irritably.

"Sorry, babe, it's just a tree."

"So, what are you going to do about it? We need to be at the camp early to help set up."

"Who says we have to be that early?"

Beth smiles and moves closer to Tommy. "I guess the camp can wait for a few more seconds."

"How about hours?" Tommy leans forward and begins kissing Beth. He manages to place his hand under her shirt and touches her breast.

Beth pulls away at the sound of some twigs. "What was that?"

"Probably just a deer or something, they do have animals in the woods you know."

"Just the same, perhaps you should check it out. It could be someone from the camp trying to play a trick."

"If it is what does it matter?" Tommy finishes and tries to go back to first base.

"I don't want an audience Tommy. Please, for me."

"Fine," He opens the door and begins to step out."I'll be right back."

"Thank you, Tommy."

Tommy steps out of the car and begins looking around woods. He hears something in the trees behind him. Beth watches him wander into the thick trees and waits. There is a deafening silence and no movement at all.

"Tommy," Beth is beginning to become slightly worried, "come on, and hurry up." She looks in the small mirror and tries to straighten her hair. She moves slightly and sees a figure in the mirror. She turns; no one's there. "Tommy. Tommy is that you?"

She moves back forward in her seat and looks into the woods, where Tommy disappeared into to. "Tommy, get your ass over her e or you're not going to get any today!"

Beth screams as Tommy's body is suddenly slammed into the front window. She quickly opens her car door and gets out. Tommy's body begins to slide off the window and onto the ground.

"Please, somebody, Help!" Beth screams as a large machete is forced through her neck. She gives one last scream before her head falls to the ground, soon accompanied by her dead body.


	2. Welcome

_A/N: This chapter does contain some adult content. Those of you familiar with the orginal Friday the 13th shouldn't mind it too to much. I hope. Enjoy anyway._

* * *

"What a beautiful wedding, what a beautiful wedding says a bridesmaid to a waiter. Yes, but what a shame," Robin sings. 

"The groom's bride is a whore-I signed it but haven't you people ever heard of closing a god damn door!" Kylie sings along.

Both girls continue to sing along to the song _I Write Sins Not Tragedies_ BY Panic! At the Disco. Robin is driving the red jeep down the narrow dirt path through the woods, Kylie is her passenger. Kylie is a caretaker and has long blonde hair and blue eyes. While Robin is the camps cook, and has short black hair and brown eyes. The song ends and Robin turns the radio down.

"So, what do you think about this summer job?" Robin asks.

"Well, it sounded like fun, but now I'm not so sure," Kylie responds keeping her eyes on the dirt path.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well," Kylie hesitates to respond," these aren't kids we're watching. They are full grown teenagers, our age, but they're not like _us_ though."

"Because they're insane. Yea, I know what you mean," Robin begins to curl a strand hair around her index finger.

"What do we do if they decide to…well if they decide to completely lose it. I don't know if I could handle it if one went off the deep end."

"I'm sure it'll be all right. They've gone through basic therapy already; besides its worth the paycheck."

"Here we are, I hope we're not too late," Kylie says as she pulls into the camps parking lot.

Kylie parks the car next to the others. Robin and Kylie both get out and follow the sign pointing to a wooden building. They walk through the open glass door to join the rest of the caretakers.

"Oh good," Dr. Troon Harris begins," we can get started. Now, I just want to say welcome to Camp Crystal Lake. I am Dr. Troon Harris; I started this program a couple of years ago and have been very successful in doing so. Now you're going to here my long speech about what this program is about and a few of the rules that all of you must abide by, so listen closely." Dr. Harris pauses to make sure everyone is listening intently. "This program was created to help those suffering from severe cases of mental disorders. This is not a joke, their disorders' are truly serious and they can be dangerous. Do not think, at any time, that this is not a joke. Respect them and things will be fine. Be understanding and kind to them. Do you understand?"

"Yea, but I have a quick question," a male caretaker asks.

"Go ahead Denis," Dr. Harris responds.

"Are we going to get a break from watching over them?" Denis asks placing an arm around Juliet. "I mean, we can't watch them 24 hours of the day.

"I'm afraid I'm very understaffed at the moment. It's hard to find people who want to volunteer or work for a job like this. So, I am afraid you won't have a lot of free time." Dr. Harris pauses at the sound of a horn honking. "That's them. Quick, there are folders on the table with your names on them. You'll find the name of the person you have to watch over and some basic information about them. Now, let's not keep them waiting."

The bus doors open and the visitors begin getting off. They each stop and stretch out their legs. The bus driver unlocks the large suitcase compartment and begins unloading all the suitcases.

"I can't believe I'm actually here," Janine mutters to herself. She collapses onto the side of the side of the bus.

"Well we're all here," Cathleen replies," so we might as well make the best of it. How are you, um…feeling?"

"I'm all right-I guess."

"Ah, finally, I'm glade you're all here." Dr. Harris shouts to the group. "I'm Dr. Troon Harris, I'm the one who started this program. Now I have assigned each one of you a partner. This partner will watch over you for the time being. If you want to talk to anyone, besides me, or if you need anything at all they're always available. They will find you, so no need to worry about that. "

No one notices that Kylie and Harvey take off from the rest of the group. They run into the woods before Dr. Harris continues his welcome speech.

"Your partners will show you to your cabins. This place has everything you'll need to survive. We have a gym, and great dining area. Our cook, Robin makes some of the best meals in town, and I know that for a fact." Robin waves to show who she is to everyone else. "Now, let me go over a few more rules and then you can get to know your partners."

* * *

"I wasn't sure if you were coming," Kylie says. 

"I couldn't let you come here alone, now could I?" Harvey finishes and kisses Kylie. "How has your year been?"

"Pointless without you around."

"I know a place we can go, follow me," Harvey says and takes Kylie's hand to guide her through the woods.

* * *

"Does anyone have any questions as to how this program is going to be run?" Dr. Harris states his finishing question with assertiveness. 

"Yea, isn't this place nicknamed Camp Blood?"

Dr. Harris looks out amongst the crowd and finds the man who asked the question. "That's an old nickname. It's nothing to worry though."

"But isn't this the place where thousands of camp counselors got butchered on Friday the 13th?" Another man asks.

"Yes, that is true, but that happened ages ago. Besides that's just an old myth created to scare people. There is nothing dangerous out here-I promise you."

* * *

"Here it is," Harvey says. 

Kylie looks over Harvey's shoulder and smiles. There is a large blanket spread out across the ground with pillows and a small cover blanket. There is also a picnic basket, wine, and two wine glasses. "You came prepared."

"Of course I did. I had to make everything perfect." Harvey holds Kylie's head in his hands and kisses her passionately.

* * *

Janine begins to breathe heavily. Memories of her past camp experience are coming back to her. 

"Isn't Friday the 13th just around the corner?"

"Yea, just a day away."

* * *

Kylie is on top of Harvey, moving her abdomen carefully. Harvey touches her bare breasts as she moves. Unknown to both of them, someone is watching from the thickets of the trees.

* * *

'This is not the same camp. This is not the same camp.' Janine keeps repeating in her head trying to ignore he fears. 

"Listen to me," Dr. Harris tries to reassure the group that nothing will go wrong. "There is nothing out here to be afraid of. Jason, or whatever his name is, does not exist. We are here to asses and rectify your problems. So, place your trust in me and everything will be fine."

* * *

"Did you reach it?" Harvey asks looking at Kylie lovingly. 

"Um…that and more, I love you." Kylie replies smiling.

"I want to ask you something Kylie. I've been wanting to ask you ever since I saw you."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will," Kylie kisses Harvey passionately.

Harvey lifts himself up above Kylie and smiles down at her. Kylie looks past Harvey's shoulders and notices a tall man standing behind him. He's wearing a goalie mask and looking down at the couple. Before Kylie can warn Harvey about him, the man pulls out large gardening scissors. Kylie screams as the scissors are forced into her fiancées back. The man pulls out the scissors and watches her fiancés body fall on top of her. Without another moment's hesitation the scissors are forced into Kylies eyes and pulled together.

* * *

"Well, with that, welcome to the program and I hope you will enjoy yourselves while you are here," Dr. Harris finally finishes. 


	3. Water, Death

"Where's your partner Janine?" Dr. Harris asks politely.

"I don't know, I guess they got busy doing something else. I don't mind though, I much prefer being on my own anyway."

"I'll have a talk with her when she comes back. Do you want me to show you to your cabin?"

"Sure," Janine picks up her suitcase and bag.

"Let me take that, you've had a long trip."

"Thanks," Janine says handing him her suitcase. She begins following him through the cabins. "So, what made you decide on starting a program like this?"

"Oh, well it was my daughter."

"Really? Howcome?"

"She suffered some trauma a while back, and I wanted to be able to help her."

"Did you manage to help her?"

Dr. Harris pauses in front of a cabin door marked with the number 3. "Unfortunately I couldn't help her."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Dr. Harris looks up at the cabin door", well here we are, cabin 3." He opens the door and walks inside first.

Janine swallows deeply and walks inside. Before she sees anything else she has a glimpse of her past; the bodies of her fellow campers hanging from the ceiling, with buckets underneath them; their blood dripping into the buckets. She stumbles backwards closing the door behind her. She places a hand over her eyes trying to calm herself.

"Janine, Janine!" Dr. Harris shouts. "Are you all right?"

Janine opens her eyes and looks at her room for the first time; Abed off to the side, a wooden table in the center, and a fireplace in the background. "Yea, I'm all right. Just had a flash back for a second."

"Ok, do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm all right. I'll get to unpacking."

"All right, if you're sure," Dr. Harris looks at her intently.

"Yes, I'm very sure."

"Well, I'll see you later tomorrow then. Have fun." Dr. Harris opens the wooden door and looks back at Janine. "If anything ever comes up, just let me know."

"I will thanks. Bye."

"Good-bye," Dr. Harris finishes and leaves closing the door behind him.

Janine places her suitcase atop the wooden table and notices a small dresser off to one side. She takes a few deep breaths and pulls out her medication from her pocket. She opens the bottle and takes her usual pill.

"Hello hello," a woman says from the now open doorframe. She has long red hair, and green eyes. Her revealing outfit makes her look like an angel prostitute.

"Hello. Who are you?" Janine asks to be polite.

"My name is Cathleen," she replies walking inside swinging her hips seductively.

"So, what they have you here for? You can tell me," she walks around the table and lens forward revealing her ample breasts.

"Why are you here?"

Cathleen straightens her back. "So, your going to be that way are you miss secretive. I understand." She walks around the table to stand in front of Janine. "Some of us are going skinny dipping in the lake, do you want to come?"

"Thanks for offering, but I'd rather stay here for the rest of the day."

"Oh come on now, what fun is that?"

"I don't like to swim, never have really."

"Who says you had to swim, you could just watch. Come on, it has to be a lot better than just hanging out in your cabin all day. Why not make the most out of life," she finishes by winking her right eye.

Janine decides to give it a try, and follows Cathleen out to the lake. She stands off to the side watching the others undressing and jumping from the pier into the clear water. She peers over the edge into the water and takes a step back. A naked Cathleen walks beside Janine and smiles. Cathleen jumps in to join the others.

"Jump in, the waters fine," one of the men shouts out to Janine.

"I'm fine up here, thanks for offering."

"Oh, what are you a chicken?" The same man shouts at her.

"I don't like swimming," Janine replies in a low bitter voice.

The same guy swims over towards Janine and grabs hold of her leg. "If you don't jump in I'll pull you in."

Janine pulls her leg free from his grip. "Look, I will not go swimming-I don't care what you call me."

"Yea, I'm sure."

"Just leave me alone fucking bastard," Janine says angrily and runs from the pier and onto land. She stops and turns to look back at the group behind her laughing and having a good time.

"It's highly over rated anyway."

Janine turns to see another man standing behind her. She stares at him curiously.

"My name is Brandon," he twitches his neck as he talks.

"Do you have an itch?"

"No, it's a form of OCD."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Do you want to go inside, they're serving brunch?"

"Sure." Janine follows Brandon to the dinning area.

* * *

The sun has finally gone down. The last of the skinny dippers is about to leave. He walks out of the water and into the cold weather. He walks over to the log that he had placed his clothes upon only to find that his cloths are gone. 

"What the fuck," he says and glances up to see Cathleen holding his clothes.

"This is for being such an asshole to Janine earlier today."

"How was I supposed to know that she would make such a big deal about swimming in the lake?"

"Stephen, you are such an asshole."

"Thank you darling, now may I have my clothes back?"

"Nope, you'll have to come to the dinning area to get them now," Cathleen says and takes off in a run to the dinning area.

"Dammit," Stephen mutters to himself. "Women, why do all the hot ones have to be insane?" Stephen sits in the sand and looks out at the water. He turns to look behind him and notices someone walking towards him. "I thought everyone was in the dinning hall, oh well. Can I borrow your jacket?"

The man walking towards him reveals a large two by four. He lifts it up and forces it across Stephen's head. Stephen falls to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Janine and Brandon are walking back to Janine's cabin for the night. 

"So, are you ever going to tell anyone about your past Janine?" Brandon asks kindly.

"I don't know yet. It's a horrible past that I've been trying to get over for the past five or so years."

"Can you give me a hint; I won't tell the others if you don't want me to."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Well," Brandon pauses and thinks for a second"; I don't know where to begin."

"Wherever you think you should begin at," Janine replies trying to sound kind.

"Um, as a child I was abused. See, my original father died in a car crash, so my mother re-married. The only thing she cared about was that he was a father figure, and that was all. My step father did some things, very physical things to me. I had to testify against him, and it was just a whole messy scenario. Some doctors think that's why I have OCD; others think I was born with it. Either way, I still have to get over the trauma that my step father provided for me."

"That's horrible."

"Yea, well shit happens. So," Brandon says twitching his neck and clanking a set of keys", what happened with you?"

"Well, mine began at a camp, like this one. Um, it was meant to try and empower us so that we could live a better life. Um, things got a bit out of hand. I was the outcast of the group, so I was constantly picked on, and one day we had a visitor pass through. He saw me and took a liking to me, I guess. Anyway, on that day we were going to swim. I was nervous because I wasn't very good at it. The other kids were getting annoyed so they pushed me into the water and I nearly drowned.'

"The guy didn't like watching me getting picked on, so he took revenge on them for me. He killed them all. I saw they're bodies hanging in my cabin, their blood dripping into buckets. The man said they were a gift for me, and was eating them. I refused and he took it the wrong way and tried to come after me. The police found me and he was arrested. I was never the same again."

Brandon grabs Janine and holds her in his arms. Janine begins to cry into his shoulders.

"You don't ever have to be afraid, I'll protect you," Brandon whispers into Janine's ears.


	4. Face Your Fears

Night turned to day, and it became time for guests to have their first individual and group meetings. The caretakers we're in a cabin playing cards and relaxing while the first group meeting was taking place.

"Welcome, I'm glade to see that everyone was able to make it here today," Dr. Harris said. "As you all know, we are here for our first group meeting. All we need is just your name and whatever information would like to share about yourself. Um…who would like t begin first?"

"Well my name is Cathleen and I'm a Nymphomaniac. I have been for some years now, and I must say I'm beginning to go stir crazy being out here without anyone to fuck."

"Okay, very good Cathleen, you didn't have to be so graphic. Okay, who's next?"

"I'm Elizabeth, and I'm here because of my extreme phobia of guns."

"How did you get that phobia?" Dunstin asked.

"Well, I was a witness to a murder a few months ago. I'm supposed to be a witness at the trail."

"Oh, I see. Well, my name is Dunstin. I am here because I have split personality disorder, and apparently it pisses people off. "

"Okay, thank you Elizabeth, thank you Dunstin; so, how about you Manny?"

"My name is Manny, as Dr. Harris said. I'm a pryo. I'm here because I have killed someone, and it is believed by my doctors that I'm not completely over it my insanity."

"My name is Brandon, I um, suffer from OCD. "

"I am Janine, and um, I was a survivor."

"A survivor of what?" Cathleen asked.

"Of the Camp Graylock massacre."

"Wow," Dusntin responded," you're the only survivor aren't you? Yea, I heard about you, man that was bloody."

"What all did you witness?" Manny asked.

"Lots of things, a lot of painful things," Janine says trying to keep herself from having a panic attack.

"Well, we're off to a good start. We all know each other, and know a bit about each other. Is there anything that anyone would like to say, while we're out here?"

"Yea," Manny said looking at the group, "happy Friday the 13th."

"Is that today?" Cathleen asked. "I hadn't noticed."

"Oh, so it is," Dr. Harris said slightly worried."Is there anything else anyone wants to add?"

"He's going to come for us," Manny said.

"Who?" Janine asked starting to feel the panic rise.

"Jason, that's who. He's coming to kill us, one by one."

"That's enough Manny. No one is coming to kill us. There is no reason to be afraid." Dr. Harris reassured everyone. "Well, I suppose we should probably get started on the individual sessions. We had good first group meeting, I thank you all for your participation."

Everyone clapped and stood. Everyone had their appointment times to meet with Dr. Harris. No one came out any better then they had before. Each of them had to face something from their past, the dark reminders of why they were insane to begin with. Janine's time finally came. She walked up the few steps that lead to Dr. Harris' office. The office was dark with limited lighting.

"Oh, good to see you Janine, please take a seat," Dr. Harris told her.

Janine sat in the only seat available. She twiddled her thumbs to try and keep herself calm.

"How was the meeting for you? Was it beneficial?"

"Well, it was all right I suppose."

"Good, good. So, you know why you are here?"

"Yes, I think we've already established that Dr."

"Of course we have. I see, you have taken a liking to Brandon."

"Does that make a difference?" Janine asked curiously.

"No, none at all. Did he tell you why he was here?"

"He said it was because of his father."

"I'm afraid there's more to it than that. It is true that his father had abused him, but he took revenge on him. Did he tell you that?"

"No, he didn't." Janine looked away from the Dr.

"You see, he is a truly sick person. He took his aggression out on his father to protect his dead mother. In his eyes, she was still alive. The police found him a few days after he murdered his father. He was taking care of his dead mother as if she were still alive. I think there was more to the story of what happened to him, but none of it has been reported so it's hard to say."

"Why are you telling me this Dr?"

"Well, I think you should really know what you're getting yourself into. I don't want you to get hurt, or caught by surprise. I'm here to look after you Janine."

"Thanks, I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I belong here Dr. Everyone here has committed some act of murder or something. "

"Not everyone has committed a murder. Elizabeth and Cathleen haven't committed any such act."

"There isn't anything wrong me; at least not to that extent."

"Do you really believe that, Janine?"

"I know so Dr."

"Then why did you refuse to go swimming yesterday?"

"I just didn't feel like it."

"I've read your profile Janine. You have an extreme fear of large bodies of water and of camps. You have been that way for years. It is time to put the past behind you Janine, it is time for you to move on."

"I can't, don't you understand that!"

"You can. He was just visitor that was passing through. What happened wasn't your fault. Nothing can ever hurt you again!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because things like that don't happen very often; and the chances of it happening again are twice as less likely to happening again."

Janine stands up and is about to walk out the door.

"You still think nothing is wrong with you?"

"I'll prove you wrong," Janine muttered to herself and walked out of Dr. Harris' office.

She walked around the camp alone for a while to try and think things through. She came to the lake, the dreaded Camp Crystal Lake. She looked out and watched the currents move steadily from the wind.

"Are you going to run again?" Manny said from behind her.

Janine turned to see the others, from the group, were watching her. She felt as if she was being judged. Their eyes were judging her every move. She turned to look back at the water and finally decided to do what she dreaded the most. It was what she had to do.

She walked towards the vast body of water. The sun's rays reflecting off the waters top. There was no harm here, nothing to hurt her. She walked out onto the white pier and looked down at the water. She inhaled deeply and began taking off her shoes and socks. Her heart began to beat faster, the sound pierced in her ears. Her mind heard the laughter of the girls at the camp, the one who had pushed her into the lake.

Janine walked closer to the edge. She saw her reflection, a sad scared little girl. She slowly and carefully placed her right foot into the water. She felt a slight chill from the coldness of the water. She allowed her foot to go deeper into the water. She allowed herself to release a breath. The water was fine, it was safe.

She glanced back at the others who stood watching her from a distance. The caretakers had joined the group, as did Dr. Harris. Janine glanced back at the water, and thought she saw a face. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She reopened her eyes and looked back into the water. Something reached up and grabbed her ankle, she screamed as she was pulled under.

She was under the water struggling to swim. She tried to force her body back to the surface, but something had grabbed her. It had placed its arms around her and was holding her down. She struggled to get free, but couldn't.

Janine felt her life begin to slip away. She looked up to the unreachable surface. She saw the light shinning through the waters depths. She stopped struggling and waited for death to take her. She didn't care that the thing had let her go, it didn't matter anyway. She was too weak to move, the water was filling her lungs. Something, or someone, pulled her forward, and up to the surface.

At first all she could do was just lie there, inches from death. Something pushed down on her chest. Then she felt something warm against her lips, and air being forced into her lungs. She soon coughed up the water and felt life coming back to her.

"Take her into her cabin," Dr. Harris commanded.

She was quickly lifted up and carried to her cabin. They placed her in a warm bed and watched over her. Everyone anxiously awaited news as to what had happened to Janine, and what was that pulled her down in the first place.


	5. Stephen & Manny

When the night arises

When the fear is at its peek

When all the blood has been spilled

I shall come forth and kill you

* * *

Stephen blinked his eyes open; he looked around at an old abandoned cabin. The entire place was cluttered and dusty. Stephen tried to move but found himself tied down to a chair and tape had been placed over his mouth. He struggled to get free, but was unable to. A door opened in the distance and Manny walked inside smiling slyly. 

Stephen struggled to yell but was unable to.

"You are in camp crystal lake, on Friday the 13th. Jason Voorhees comes back every Friday the 13th to seek revenge on those who had wronged him, those who had patronized him. So in essence I'm going to do you a favor." Manny begins to walk around the room kicking things out of his way. "This is his old cabin. I suppose we must all celebrate a holiday in our own way." Manny pulls out match and walks towards Stephen.

Stephen tries to break free from the binding ropes but is unable to. Manny pulls out a can full of gasoline and ours it over Stephen body. Manny lights the match and looks at Stephen.

"You should never have messed with Janine," Manny says dropping the match on Stephen. Manny laughs maniacally as he watches Manny burn to death before his eyes. "Now you know what hell really is."

Once Stephen had officially Manny took a few steps backwards watching the flames continue to burn. Manny turned around and walked outside the cabin. The sky looked bleak. Manny looked out into the woods. He closed his eyes and saw an image of Janine standing on the pier.

"I love you Janine, we will be together, I promise you that," Manny muttered to himself.

He opened his eyes and saw someone walking towards him. He had on a brown goalie mask that had some red marks on it. He was tall and muscular. He wore a dark grey jacket over his black shirt, and black pants and shoes.

"Jason Voorhees," Manny muttered watching Jason walking towards him.

Manny walked along the side of the cabin wall and walked back inside. Jason walked inside his old cabin. Manny stopped inches from the Stephen's burning corpse. Jason grabbed a hold of Manny and threw him into the fire. Manny screamed as the flames pierced his skin. Manny ran past Jason and back outside screaming. A machete was thrown into his back killing him instantly.

Manny fell to his knees and the rest of his body followed. Jason looked down at his most recent and tilted his head slightly. Jason walked over Manny's dead body and head back towards the cabins that weren't that much further away from his.

* * *

_A/N: I know it might have seemed a bit confusing in chapter four and then this chapter. See, Manny knocked Stephen out, not kill, then brought him to Jason's old cabin. So, Manny killed Stephen, and Jason killed Manny. I hope that clearifies things up a bit. _


	6. Checking Out

Janine rolled over onto her side and fell off the couch. She picked herself up and sat on the warm floor. She placed her hand onto her forehead and tried to relax. She glanced around her cabin room. Dr. Harris was asleep on a nearby wooden chair. She decided not to wake him, and slowly got up. She walked out of her cabin and looked up at the bleak sky. Janine walked out into the woods and heard some random gunshots in the distance. A girl ran out of the woods smiling.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Juliet, who are you?"

"I'm Janine. Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm a part of the treatment, but I came late. I came in a few hours ago, I had," Juliet paused. "Stuff to take care of."

"Oh, I see," Janine responded and heard the sound of gunshots again. "What's going on?"

"Oh that. We're having a game of paintball shot out."

"How's Elizabeth?" Janine asked concerned.

"Elizabeth?"

Janine walked through the other cabins and found Elizabeth's. She pushed the door open and walked inside. The blinds had been closed shut, making it appear dark. She looked around and saw the frame of someone hiding in the corner behind a large shelf.

"Elizabeth?" Janine asked worriedly.

"Is it over?" Elizabeth asked peeking out from the corner.

Another shot was fired in the distance and Elizabeth tried to hide herself further into the corner. Janine took a seat beside and placed an arm around Elizabeth.

"It's going to be all right. It's just paint guns."

"I hate them. I always have."

"How come?"

"I was trying to join a sorority. My challenge was to take a gun and shot a bullet at the school. I accidently killed one of my best friends. It was all my fault," Elizabeth said with tears falling from her eyes. "I killed her because I wanted to be popular." Elizabeth placed herself into Janine's body crying.

"I can't take much more of this camp. Let's go into town, and get away from here. What do you say?"

Elizabeth looked up at Janine and nodded. They walked outside and walked into Dr. Harris' office. Janine took the keys she found in his desk drawer and went into the parking lot. Janine tested out the keys in almost every car. She finally got lucky with the red lexus. Brandon appeared in the distance.

"Where are you guys going?" Brandon asked.

"Away from here," Janine replied.

"Can I come?"

Janine thought for a second. "Get in."

She got into the driver's seat. Elizabeth sat in the passenger seat, and Brandon sat in the back. Janine drove away from all the madness; if not forever, then just for a few hours of peace.

* * *

Cathleen walked around the camp grounds trying to burn off some extra energy. Nothing she did seemed to help. She walked up into to dinning area and saw Denis eating a sandwich.

"Hello. How are you Cathleen?"

"I'm all right Denise. If you can it that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I've been here for a day now and I still haven't been fucked!" Cathleen took the seat across from Denise. "I thought that's why adults came to a camp, to have sex and more sex."

"That is a stereotype created from most horror movies. People get in trouble for doing and are usually sent home."

"So what? I'm a nymphomaniac! I need to have sex, now!"

Denise looks up at Cathleen dropping the meat from his sandwich. "Well, I have created a tent out in the woods."

"You didn't get a cabin?"

"No, there wasn't enough for me. So, I took the tent. The good thing about it is that it's private, no one to watch you or to bother you."

Cathleen touched Denis' hand affectionately. "Sounds perfect to me."

Denis took Cathleen out into the woods and towards his small tent. Cathleen kissed Denis and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"I don't know if we should," Denis said looking down at Cathleen. "I mean you're a guest and I'm a caretaker."

"That doesn't matter now. Let's just enjoy the moment," Cathleen finished and pulled Denis' shirt off.

They crawled into the tent and Cathleen took her shirt off. She continued to kiss him. Denise touched her breast and went out of himself. Nothing mattered anymore, all that mattered was her.

* * *

Janine pulled into a place called Tammy's Diner. She turned the motor off and sat looking through the windows of the diner.

"Tammy's Diner," Brandon said. "Sounds like a place to eat."

"Do you have any money?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have a few dollars with me, but not enough to have an expensive lunch," Janine replied.

Elizabeth opened the glove compartment and found a few extra dollars. "I think I found some extra money," she picked up the money and held it out to show the others. Janine smiled.

* * *

Cathleen was asleep on top of Denis' body. Denis carefully lifted her body off his and gently kissed her lips. He crawled out of the tent and walked outside. The sun was beginning to set. He walked out into the trees and saw a small squirrel climbing up a tree in the distance.

"I love the outdoors," He muttered to himself.

He walked around until he found a bush that was growing the most beautiful purple flowers. He picked out a few and began heading back towards the tent. He listened to a few of the bird's sing as he walked. He knew the night was going to belong to him and Cathleen.

He stopped and turned when he heard the sound of crushing leaves behind him, nothing. He turned back around and saw Jason. Before he could scream the machete was forced into his abdomen with such force that he was pinned into the nearest tree.

* * *

"That was good eatin'," Brandon said.

"Yea, I haven't eaten food that good in a long time," Elizabeth added.

"It's starting to get dark," Janine said looking outside the window.

"What do you want to do?" Elizabeth asked.

"We should probably head back," Janine replied tapping her fingers on the table top.

"We don't have to," Brandon said," There really isn't anything to force us to stay there."

"We could just check out of it. That way we won't have any one chasing after us."

"Elizabeth has a point. It'll be easier to sign out," Janine added.

"Okay," Brandon said after a moment's pause", it's agreed then. Tomorrow morning we'll all check ourselves out of the program."

* * *

Cathleen woke up alone. She turned around, but didn't see Denise. She sat up and yawned. She crawled through the open tent flap and looked for him.

"Denis," Cathleen called out. "Denis are you out there?" She giggled and waited. "Denis I'm still here waiting for you. "

Jason walked out from behind the trees and walked towards Cathleen. She screamed and crawled back inside the tent. Jason grabbed a hold of the sleeping bag Cathleen was sitting on. She was pulled out. Jason struck his first blow across Cathleen's chest. Blood oozed out of her wound. She stood up and tired to run. Jason grabbed her head and twisted it backwards. Cathleen fell to the ground dead.


	7. They're Dead

Janine did her best to drive in the darkness, but was having a hard time. Brandon sat in the back staring at Janine intently. Elizabeth was taking a light nap in the passenger seat. Janine decided to try and start up a conversation.

"How are you doing back there Brandon?" Janine asked glancing back at him.

"I'm doing all right. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yea, why?"

"Just curious," Brandon finished. He continued to stare at Janine.

"Did you really tell me everything about your past Brandon?" Janine decided to ask.

"Why would you ask that?" Brandon asked suspiciously.

* * *

Robin was in the kitchen preparing for dinner. She had started the pies and cakes; all that was needed was the pasta. She decided to keep it simple for the night. She pulled out a large Steele bucket and placed it under the facet. She turned the water on and watched it fill the container with luke warm water.

"Robin," someone called out from behind her.

Robin turned around and smiled. "Hello Vicky. How are you?"

"I'm all right. Um, do you know where your friend, that one who drove you-"

"Kylie," Robin said.

"Yea, Kylie. Do you know where she is?"

"I'm afraid not Vicky. She might be out with someone; most likely Harvey."

"Oh okay. Um, per chance, have you seen Manny, Stephen, or Denise anywhere?"

"No, why would you ask? Is something going on?"

"I don't know. It's just that, well no one has seen them since yesterday," Vicky paused looking at Robin. "I guess I'm just being a worry wart."

"No, I think you have every reason to be worried. I also haven't seen Cathleen for a few hours. I also don't think Beth and Tommy have showed up at all."

"They haven't? That's strange."

"Yea, make you wonder doesn't it, Vicky."

"Yea, after all we're in a place full of psycho's aren't we?"

* * *

"No real reason. I've just had a lot of people lie to me over the years. I have trust issues, that's all," Janine finished and glanced back up into the rearview mirror.

"You don't trust me very much, do you?" Brandon asked moving closer towards Janine.

"I um, well," Janine wasn't sure how to respond.

"No one ever trusts me. They never have. Not my friends, not my ex's, and not even my own fucking whore of a mother."

"Brandon, are you all right," Elizabeth asked and gave a small yawn.

* * *

Robin pulled out the bucket and placed the water onto the stove. She turned the stove on and went to get the noodles ready.

"Robin, I am uh," Vicky paused unsure of how to continue.

"Scared," Robin finished releasing a deep breath. "God so am I. I thought I was the only one."

"We're all afraid. I mean its one thing to hear about it, but to actually do it. To be in a place full of people who have committed murder, or who are capable of murder."

"Do you think we should leave?" Robin asked concernedly.

"I don't know. Dr. Harris seems to think they're all making progress."

"You talked to him already didn't you?" Vicky nodded. "What did he say?"

"He said that I couldn't leave. He said no one could leave."

* * *

"No," Brandon responded angrily. "I'm not fucking all right. I thought you were going to be different, but I was wrong wasn't I. You can't trust anyone but yourself. I suppose your going to say that I had been the one killing people aren't you?"

"Who said anything about killing people?" Janine asked trying to sound kind.

"I know you were thinking it."

"Wait a second. Who's dead Brandon? What are you two talking about?" Elizabeth asked, the fear in her voice rising.

"Stephen is dead," Brandon said in a barely audible voice.

"Stephen? What happened to him Brandon?" Janine demanded.

"Manny," was all Brandon responded with.

* * *

"Why would the doc say that? He has to be joking around with you," Robin said.

"No, he wasn't. I think he's up to something. There's something that he isn't telling us Robin." Vicky took a few steps backwards and moved closer to window.

"You're just being ridiculous Vicky. There isn't anything to be afraid of. I mean, if Dr. Harris has faith that everything is going well," Robin said turning to her boiling pot of water. "Then it must be true."

Vicky suddenly screamed as Jason walked inside. Robin looked at Vicky unknowing of who was behind her.

"What is it Vicky?" Robin asked.

Vicky pointed behind her. Robin turned around and saw Jason for the first time. Robin screamed. Jason grabbed Robin's head and forced it inside the boiling pot of water. Robin struggled to break free but was unable to. Vicky ran around Jason nearly missing the blow of his machete. It didn't take too much longer until Robin was officially dead. Jason lifted Robin's head to make sure she was dead, and then he tossed her away. Jason turned and walked out of the cabin to go after Vicky.

* * *

"Manny?" Janine asked. "Oh my God, he's killing again."

"What are you talking about Janine?" Elizabeth asked.

"Manny, he's killing again. I should have known that this was bound to happen." Janine put her foot on the break and forced the car to stop suddenly. "We're not going back there."

Elizabeth did her best to keep from going into the windshield. "If Manny is killing again we have to go back."

"No! We're not going back. I survived one disaster already. I don't need to go through it again."

"All we have to do is talk to Dr. Harris and he'll-"

"Dr. Harris can't do anything about it. He thinks he can handle this, but he just can't!"

"You bitch," Brandon muttered placing a wire cord around Janine's neck. "I should have known better."

Elizabeth screamed. "Brandon stop! Brandon!"

Janine kept one finger under the cord. She lifted her free hand and used her middle finger to poke Brandon in the eye. He let go for a brief second. Janine opened her door and fell out. Elizabeth got out after her and ran around the front of car. Elizabeth placed an arm around Janine.

"Are you all right Janine?" Janine nodded. "Come on, let's get out of here." Elizabeth help Janine stand up and they both took of towards the camp. Brandon ran after them.

Janine and Elizabeth stopped at the sight of a caretaker running towards them. Brandon stopped behind the two girls to watch.

"Vicky," Brandon muttered.

"They're dead. They're all dead!" Vicky shouted at the three of them.

"Who's dead?" Janine asked.

"Everyone; Cathleen, Harvey, Denise, Manny, Stephen, Kylie, Robin, and even Beth and Tommy; they're all dead." Vicky shouted with tears running down her eyes.

"Manny, but I thought he was the killer," Elizabeth muttered.

"We have to get out of here!" Vicky said beginning to run towards them again. A machete was thrown and hit her in the back and protruded through her abdomen. Vicky's blood sprayed Elizabeth and Janine.

Janine screamed. Jason walked forward and saw the three of them standing in front of him. Jason walked forward and pulled his machete out of Vicky's back. Elizabeth, Janine, and Brandon ran off in separate directions.


	8. A Doctors passage

Janine ran towards the Dr. Harris' office. She placed her back against a cabin wall. She looked around to see if Jason was anywhere behind her. She turned to her side and began walking towards the office. She walked up the few steps and wandered inside. The only light came from the lamplight on his desk. She walked around the desk and noticed how cluttered it was.

She sat down in his wooden chair and saw the tape recorder. She pushed the play button and listened while looking through some his paperwork.

"Everything is going great. Everyone is acting just like I predicted. Revisiting their past experiences. Beth and Tommy still have yet to show up, in any form. Harvey and Kylie have also disappeared. Brandon has been getting more attached to Janine as well. I wonder if this will be anything like what happened with his mother. He's already becoming protective of her. Tonight something amazing happened. Manny relived a past experience. Just like he killed Adam for one of his ex's, he did the same for Janine."

Janine paused and looked at the tape recorder. She glanced back down at the desk top and pulled out a book entitled The Camp Crystal Lake Massacres: The Truth behind the murders.

"Even if Jason is or isn't real, this all very interesting. I think these findings are much more interesting than any imaginary character."

Janine shut off the tape recorder unable to listen any further. She glanced down at the book and lifted the cover up. The dedication was to all those who suffered and survived Jason's murderous rampage. Janine smirked and went on. She read the contents page and read

1.) The Birth of A Monster

2.) Jason's Mother

3.) Jason arises

4.) Jason Rampage I

5.) Jason Rampage II

6.) Jason Rampage III

7.) The Death of Jason

8.) Recent sittings

9.) Is Jason Really Dead _(An Experiment)_

10.) The Conclusion

"Like it?" Dr. Harris spoke suddenly. "I wasn't sure how it was going to turn out myself, but thus far it has been excellent."

"Why did you bring us here?" Janine asked.

"I needed to know. I had to see him to know that he was real," Dr. Harris replied.

"Why bring all of us here. You could have just done the research on your own."

"You don't understand Janine. If I came by myself, who would have believed me when I said I had seen him? Besides Jason would not have just come out for only me, he needs people to kill; lots of people."

"Is this program even real?"

"Don't be silly, of course it is. Only I must confess I've never worked with true psychotics' before. My other patients had been those with minor forms of mental illnesses. However, I do find you all of extreme interest."

"How dare you do this to us! You betrayed us all and just so you could sell a few books!" Janine stood up and looked sternly at the Dr.

"Okay I'll give you that, but don't you understand. We're making history here."

"I don't care; you had a job to do. You were supposed to be helping us recover; now I know better."

"Of course you wouldn't understand. Who else would, after all you never dedicated your life to a project."

"Why did you decide to do that Dr?" Janine asked curiously. As the Dr moved closer towards her, she moved further back from him.

"Because I _had_ seen him before, when I was a child. I was one of the first children at the camp's reopening. I saw him along with my fellow campers, but none of them would ever admit to it. I had to prove that I wasn't crazy myself, I had to prove that it was real."

"You're the crazy one after all," Janine said," you're the one who should be murdered!"

"You don't know what you're talking about; you just don't understand you're confused," Dr. Harris said knocking over his papers trying to reach for Janine.

Janine moved backwards away from Dr. Harris. Janine glanced at the door then back at Dr. Harris.

"You are going to be killed Janine," Dr. Harris said," you're going to be killed. Just like all those before you, you'll become part of his legend. Just like his mother is. They killed her, he came back for the ones who killed her, and still comes back for revenge."

"Screw you Dr," Janine said and ran out of his office. She rushed down the steps and ran off into the trees. She hid behind a large bush and watched from a safe distance.

Dr. Harris walked out onto his front step and looked out into the wilderness. "Janine! Janine!" He shouted.

Two bright headlights shined into Dr. Harris' eyes. The car parked and the lights turned off. A door opened and Dr. Morris stepped out. He closed the door behind him and waved to Dr. Harris. "Hello, I just wanted to see how things were going with Janine," Dr. Morris shouted out.

"Of course Dr. Morris, am I right?" Dr. Harris asked. Dr. Morris walked up the steps and nodded. "Well, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What's that?"

"The girl has lost it," Dr. Harris replied. "She has been shouting like a lunatic about having seen some fictional character-Jason I believe."

"Oh dear," Dr. Morris muttered," I was afraid that something like that would happen. I should probably take her away from here."

"I think you should do more than that Dr."

"Pardon me."

"She's insane, there's no cure for her traumatic-stress, and I don't think their ever well be."

"What are you talking-"Dr. Morris was interrupted when he heard a loud scream.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Morris," Dr. Harris said and pulled out a blade from his pocket.

He stabbed Dr. Morris from behind. Dr. Morris turned to look back at his once fellow comrade and psychology student. Dr. Harris forced the blade through Dr. Morris' left eye. Dr. Morris fell down the stairs, and at one point forced the blade deeper into his eye. Dr. Harris walked down the steps and pulled the blade out of his eye. To make sure he sliced Dr. Morris' throat and watched the blood trickle out.

"Janine," Dr. Harris muttered. "I'm going to find you, and your friends to."

Dr. Harris walked over Dr. Morris' dead body and towards Dr. Morris' car. He opened the door and pulled out the car keys. He placed them into his pocket smiling. He turned around and was face to face with Jason. Jason forced his blade into Dr. Harris gut and forced the blade upwards. Jason pulled the blade of his machete out and watched Dr. Harris collapse to his knees, his insides spilling onto the ground.

Janine forced herself to hold in a scream. She stood up and made her way through the woods hoping that she would be able to find her way to Dr. Harris' car before it was too late.


	9. Dunstin or Lawrence

Janine ran through the trees trying to escape her past, present, and future. She could feel the tears running down her checks. She glanced up at the full moon and continued making her way through the trees. Every sound was Jason not far behind. She heard the sound of a branch break and jumped shaking. She turned to look behind her-nothing.

She took a step back and lost her footing, she began tumbling backwards. A tree stopped her. She staggered to stand up, her back was in pain. She turned and tried to walk but something had gotten hold of her ankle. She screamed and looked down. She was caught in a bear trap.

* * *

Elizabeth ran into the gym cabin. She heard some loud music being played. She walked inside and saw Dunstin lifting some weights. She stood there watching him. Dunstin placed the weight onto the rack and picked up his towel. He wiped off the sweat he had built up and stretched out his arms. He stood up and paused at the sight of Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth," he smiled kindly. A lock of his golden hair was in his face. "How are you? Come to work out?"

Elizabeth was unable to move or speak at first. All she could do was stare at his muscular body.

"All right, you caught me. I like to work out, so kill me," Dunstin chuckled. "I guess it's just the blue blood in me."

"Dunstin," Elizabeth managed to say.

"Who?" He asked.

"Dunstin, you are Dunstin aren't you?"

He shook his head. "You probably have me mistaken with somebody else. My name is Lawrence. I come to gym to work out. You do remember me don't you?"

"Yea, but I know you as Dunstin. I didn't know your name was Lawrence."

"Look, stop calling me Dunstin. If you're looking for him, I'm sure we can go find him."

"I'm sorry. I'm just freaked out at the moment," Elizabeth muttered remembering he suffered from multiple personality disorder.

"Why? What happened to you?" He said walking towards her. Elizabeth couldn't budge an inch from him. "Is it something I can help you with?" He was inches from Elizabeth now.

"I don't think so. I don't think anyone can help me."

"Well, I'd be willing to give it a try." He leaned forward placing his lips gently against hers.

For a moment Elizabeth forgot what it was she had been running from. She looked up into his eyes and felt at peace. She smiled unconsciously.

"There now, you have the most beautiful smile that I have ever seen," He said smiling back at her.

The lights suddenly turned off, and Elizabeth remembered. She inched away from him and made her way towards the door.

"We have to run now," Elizabeth muttered.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because he'll kill us if we don't run."

"What are you talking about?"

"That man, whatever his name is."

"I'll take of it Elizabeth."

"No, don't." She didn't want to lose him.

Lawrence walked through the work out equipment and paused by the weights. He looked around but didn't see anything. He turned to look at Elizabeth.

"See, nothing is out there."

"Behind you!" Elizabeth shouted before running out the door.

Lawrence turned around to see Jason. Jason was holding one hundred fifty pound dumbbell. Jason turned it to the side and trusted it forward into Lawrence's face. Lawrence's nose was forced into his skull. Lawrence's body fell backwards dead. Jason threw down the dumbbell and made his way out the door after Elizabeth.


	10. Janine

Janine tried to force the trap open long enough so she could escape, but each attempt made it worse. The trap would close shut. Janine sat beside her trapped ankle waiting for someone to come help her. She stood up when she heard bristling leaves in the distance. Juliet walked from behind a bush looking at Janine.

"Juliet," Janine muttered," help me, please."

"I knew someone was bound to get caught sooner or later."

"What are you talking about Juliet?"

"What do you think?"

"You set up the trap? Why?"

"Remember how I told you I was busy that's why I was late." Janine nodded. "Well, I was busy," Juliet paused," with my last kill."

"Not you to," Janine muttered.

"I'm afraid so. What did you expect in a place full of psycho's?" Juliet walked closer to Janine and revealed a large hammer. "Now hold still so I don't make too much of a mess."

Janine moved to the side as Juliet did her first strike.

"Hold still dammit!" Juliet shouted.

Janine grabbed the handle of the hammer before it came down towards her and used all her strength to keep it from falling. She quickly lifted her knee and forced it into Juliet's stomach. Juliet let go of the hammer and dropped to her knees. Janine bent down and, placing the hammer beside her, forced the trap open. She got it open as wide as she could, and quickly allowed her leg to escape. She picked the hammer back up and struck at Juliet.

Juliet moved to the side, but Janine managed to hit her ankle. Juliet stood up and ran towards her. Janine forced the hammer to hit Juliet from the side. Juliet fell to the ground from the force. Janine forced the hammer back down and hit Juliet's left knee cap. Janine brought the hammer back down and hit Juliet's other kneecap.

"You bitch!"

Janine smiled looking down at the helpless Juliet. "You should know better then to mess with another psychotic, bitch. "

Janine lifted the hammer and brought back down hitting Juliet's arm. Juliet yelped in pain and began trying to crawl away. Janine saw quick images from her past, the visitor who had killed all those girls for her. She laughed and lifted the hammer again. She brought it down with as much as force as possible striking the back of Juliet's head. Juliet's body rested on the ground. Janine continued to strike blows into Juliet's dead body, laughing maniacally, until there was nothing left of her head. Janine dropped the hammer off to her side.

"So," Janine muttered to herself," that's what it feels like." She glanced down at her blood soaked hands and he blood covered clothes.

She closed her eyes and saw the same images; all of her friends dead; their corpses hanging from the ceiling. She screamed and ran back to the camp. She ran back to her cabin and ran inside. She closed the door behind her and saw something she wasn't prepared for; bodies hanging from her cabin ceiling once again. She closed her eyes tightly trying to make it go away. She reopened her eyes and they were still there. Cathleen, Harvey, Denise, Dunstin, Manny, Stephen, Dr. Harris, Dr. Morris, Kylie, Robin, and two other people she didn't recognize.

Janine screamed trying to regain her sanity. She saw someone in the background, behind the corpses. At first she saw her first murder, the one who had murdered her childhood campers. He was laughing and holding a sharp butcher knife.

"I told you I'd come back for you, Janine my love."

Janine shaking hand managed to find the doorknob. She twisted the knob and pulled door open. She turned and ran out of her cabin shutting the door behind her. She looked behind and saw Jason standing under the wooden doorframe. Janine ran towards the only place she had left to go. The place her troubles began, the pier.


	11. A Rescue

Elizabeth paused in her course when she heard Janine's screams in the distance. She took a deep breath and glanced back at her course. She was less than a foot away from Dr. Harris' red lexus. She lifted a hand and shook it deep in thought.

"Well," Brandon said behind her making her jump. "Are you getting in or aren't you?"

"We can't leave Janine here to die. It's not right."

"If we stay and try to be heroes then we'll be killed right along with her."

"There has to be some way, something that we can do."

"Like what?" Brandon asked. "More importantly, why do I care?" Brandon made his way towards the car and opened the door.

"Because you love her," Elizabeth said. "I know you love her. She didn't intend to betray you, or whatever you're thinking that she did. We can't let her die out there."

Brandon inhaled deeply then took a step from the car. "Fine, do you have any ideas?"

Elizabeth smiled and grabbed Brandon's hand. "Follow me. I'm sure Dr. Harris knows something."

Elizabeth led Brandon to Dr. Harris's office. Elizabeth jumped back at the sight of a dead body. Brandon made his way past the body and into Dr. Harris' office. The entire place was a mess, papers where everywhere. Brandon bent down and picked up a book that was on the ground. Jason was on the cover.

"You were right Elizabeth, he definitely knows something about all this," Brandon said holding up the book for her to see.


	12. Kill Me

Janine ran out onto the white pier and stumbled onto the ground. She forced herself to stand back up. Jason paused on the hard dirt ground. Janine watched him with tears falling from her eyes. Jason held his machete in his right hand.

"Well," Janine muttered. "Come on then. Kill me," she shouted the last few words. She knew she had to die, she wanted to die. "Kill me," she muttered to herself.

Jason took a step forward and began walking towards her. Janine didn't move, she waited for him to finish her. Jason stood in front of her and tilted his head to the side.

"Kill me," Janine shouted still crying.

Jason immediately lifted his hands and placed them around Janine's head. He began crushing her skull in. Janine unconsciously lifted her right hand to his. She could feel death approaching, blood was beginning to flow from her eyes.

She saw Brandon behind Jason. Brandon ran forward and hit Jason in the back with a large board. Jason dropped Janine and went after Brandon. Janine couldn't move, or even talk. Elizabeth ran to Janine's side. Elizabeth gently lifted Janine up and placed her into a boat. Elizabeth got in after her. They took off to the other side of Crystal Lake.

Brandon ran threw a chain loop around Jason's neck. He and Elizabeth had read that someone had done it before and that it worked. Brandon ran towards him and rolled in time to miss being struck by Jason's machete. Brandon ran and jumped into the other boat. He turned on the engine and moved to the middle of the lake. Jason watched Brandon from the pier.

"Come on you fucker. Are you scared?" Brandon shouted. Jason walked off the pier and fell into the water.

Brandon waited for Jason to re emerge. For a few minutes there was nothing but silence. Brandon looked around but still didn't see any sign. Then Elizabeth screamed, Jason grabbed her and pulled her under the water. Brandon jumped into the water and swam towards Elizabeth and Jason. He grabbed the end of the chain and tied it to some under water debris. He made sure it was tied down tightly, and re enforced the knots. He punch Jason's arm. Jason let Elizabeth go. She swam to the surface and back into the boat.

Jason pulled out his machete and stabbed it into Brandon's side. Brandon pulled it out and swam upwards. He lifted himself up and got onto the boat. He threw the machete back down towards Jason. They went back towards the pier and away from Jason. Jason never got re emerged from the water.


	13. Happy Friday the 13th

Elizabeth and Brandon placed Janine in the backseat of the lexus. Elizabeth drove and Brandon sat in the passenger seat. They drove to the hospital. Brandon got his side stitched back up, and the doctor's managed to fix Janine's skull. A month later Janine re awoke in the hospital bed.

"You're awake Janine. I was worried," Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth and Brandon were sitting in chairs around Janine's bed.

"They're going to move you to Phoenix hospital soon. We're going with you," Elizabeth went on.

"What happened?" Janine asked in a low voice. "Why am I not dead?"

"The doctor's placed a metal plate in your head to recover the damage done to your skull," Brandon replied indifferent. "Jason is dead, and he's not coming back. Trust me."

Janine went back to sleep. Within a few hours Janine was taken by helicopter to the Phoenix hospital. Elizabeth and Brandon took a bus. A hospital nurse walked down into the basement to get some syringes and other medical supplies. She hummed the song 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies' to herself. She turned around and screamed as Jason forced his machete into her abdomen and pinned her into the wall. Her body twitched for a few minutes and she finally died. Jason pulled his machete back out, the nurses body fell to the ground, and Jason left to search for Janine, Elizabeth, and Brandon.

* * *

_Mini-Soundtrack:_

_He's __Back__ (The Man Behind the Mask) By: Alice Cooper_

_I Write __Sins Not Tragedies By: Panic! At the Disco_

_Sun Doesn't Rise At All [# By: Jan Driver_

_Die Trying By: Die Trying_

_Godeatgod__ By: Marilyn Manson_

_Friday the 13__th__ Theme By: Harry Manfredini_


End file.
